Who else but you dummy?
by Ofi
Summary: A midnight phone call from Mimi to Izzy, but the things that one tries to hide always come out in phone calls and you'll discover that the one that you love may not be that for away.


Strangly enough as much as I love Digimon, this has been the first fic I've ever gotten around to writing, well finally it's here. hope you like, it's a one-shot and a short one at that.

* * *

In the middle of a small cramped apartment sits a young man, his eyes fixated on the computer screen before him. His thin fingers fly over the keyboard without so much as a glance down to check his progress. Izzy stops momentarily and sighs before running a hand through his chestnut red hair making it stick up in the spiky afro it was once accustomed to being in. Finally something seems to click in his head and a smile breaks across his face. He begins to type at a furious pace again, laughing quietly and saying to himself "Prodigious I didn't think it would be so simple." This continues until finally a phone rings. The sound seems to shatter the silence Izzy was working in and the look of surprise is illuminated on his face by the computer screen. The young man looks around frantically on his desk for the phone before sighing and diving into the mess that is his home. "Where could I have left that phone?" he wonders pushing aside countless piles of papers. "Ah ha!" he finally emerges from the mess holding the phone in his hand like some winner of a prestigious trophy. "Success!" He checks the time and is surprised; it's close to midnight, which would be calling at an hour like this? Most likely Tai, who had most likely forgotten the paper due tomorrow as he almost always does.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" he says yawning. A voice giggles back to him before saying  
  
"How can you be so polite at such an hour Izzy? It's midnight in Japan!"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"You don't have a clue who this is do you?" The woman's voice on the line interrupts "I can't sound that much different can I Izzy?"  
  
Izzy finally puts two and two together and his face turns a blazing red "Mi- Mimi?"  
  
Mimi laughs reminding him of all the times the blond would laugh at the smallest things in the digital world "Hello Izzy" she says, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine..." he says "I haven't heard from you in so long"  
  
Mimi laughs again but the surprise in her voice in unmistakable when she says, "Have you missed me Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah I have" his eyes fall on the photograph on his desk; one taken the year Mimi left Japan for New York. It's a group picture made up of all the digidestins but in the center are Mimi and Izzy, her arms around his neck smiling as if she has no care in the world.  
  
"I miss all of you guys to, especially you Izzy. But ah let me guess your computer is keeping you great company. I'll be anything in the world that it's on right now!"  
  
"Hey that's not fair, I'm just working on a term paper!" They both laugh at the old joke between them, the joke that sprang from the argument that they had had as children on the digital world when File Island was broken apart and stranded them together. Mimi had been so angry that he paid more attention to his laptop than her that she had actually slapped him. "At least you're not here to hit me again," he teases.  
  
"Actually, in my present circumstances that could be arranged..." she says but Izzy notices the way her happiness falters. "Mimi are you okay?" he says quietly.  
  
The young woman laughs half naturedly "You're probably wondering why I called so late, or why I even called. We haven't talked in awhile."  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?"  
  
"Why would you say that Izzy?"  
  
"Mimi, we're friends, we have been for such a long time. Do you think all that time we spent together before you left taught me nothing about you?"  
  
"That's- that's just what I was thinking about you know? All that time we spent together, especially in your apartment, it's so small in there and I never thought you' d be so messy living by yourself. I miss being with you so much Izzy, cooking in your small kitchen following recipes outa those cookbooks your mom gave you but you never used until I got there. I never knew cooking could be so much fun, until you. I mean I never knew I could do so much on a computer until you"  
  
"But Mimi you gave me so much in return, the world you showed me I could have never found" he says "You showed me hair gel"  
  
Mimi laughs but Izzy swears that he can hear her crying "God I miss you Izzy, you as a person, the way you made me feel. I should've told you but- but for some stupid reason I thought I would always have a chance to tell you. But I lost my chance"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're in love with someone right?"  
  
Izzy feels himself turn red again "Wh-What are you talking about"  
  
Mimi laughs sadly "So it is true, so whose the lucky lady?"  
  
"Mimi"  
  
"No come on Izzy tell me! Please let me know what I missed out on for not telling you. Maybe it would be me"  
  
"Mimi what are you talking about?!"  
  
"I love you, not in the brother sister way, in the Tai loves Sora way" she says simply and bluntly into the phone "I fell in love with you Izzy and I thought I would always have the chance to tell you and I always had the estranged idea that you would love me to. But God it's been a year and I've completely ignored you, this is what I deserve: you falling in love with someone else"  
  
"Is that what you think?" Izzy says but Mimi isn't listening.  
  
"I thought I could ignore my feelings if I left for New York again, I was scared that you were in love with me. But what I really was scared of was that I was in love with you."  
  
Izzy laughs shakily "Mimi, Mimi listen to me"  
  
But the young woman continue talking "that's why I made this dumb decision"  
  
"What dumb decision?"  
  
Mimi laughs as if forgetting the secrets unveiled in the last few minutes "Don't worry, I'm not jumping off a building or anything. But let's be honest here Izzy, I'm not that intelligent okay? How would I know what time it is in Japan?" she sighs "Open your front door"  
  
Izzy slowly opens his front door and stands staring transfixed at the strawberry blond before him, she stands with a cell phone to her ear, a sad smile on her face and travel luggage in her tow. She looks tired and worn out, her eyes seem slightly red from crying but to Izzy she looks beautiful, she's still Mimi, his Mimi.  
  
"Hey there" she whispers into phone "Surprise"  
  
Izzy only stares as Mimi blushes madly and looks down at her feet. Mimi, not-afraid-of-anything-always-straight-forward-especially-when-it-came-to- guys-and-flirting Mimi, is embarrassed. "Come on Izzy say something, you're making me feel even worse"  
  
He takes a step forward, studying her face, memorizing every feature about her. He raises his hand to her face and wipes away the lingering tears. Then he puts her arm around her waist and embraces her, pulling her close "You're right you are a dummy" he whispers into her ear "Who else could I love but you?"


End file.
